


The Torn Son Of Poseidon

by craziestfangirl98



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craziestfangirl98/pseuds/craziestfangirl98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tartarus has finally taken its toll on the sea god's son. <br/>Now that the giant war is over how will the sea green eyed demigod recover from the nightmares caused by Tartarus. Will the daughter of Athena be able to save him or is it another of his friends and admirer to help him out.  Specifically a dark eyed, black haired, Half-Italian demigod. </p>
<p>Please do comment. <br/>Constructive criticism can be helpful. <br/>BOYXBOY and may contain triggering material so if you don't like any of them please avoid</p>
<p>Also on WATTPAD and FANFICTION.NET under the same name.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Recovering from the war

It has been well over 30 hours since the giant war was over. The demigods of both the camps had renewed their ties put aside their differences and fought against the giants. There were a few casualties here and there but not as many and as serious as the Titan war thus giving a sort of relief for the demigods to continue. Even though the fatalities were not as many the destruction caused was huge. The demigods have lost their home, only place they hoped of being safe. It was their safe haven and now it was destroyed.

Shouts and yells could be heard throughout the camp trying to help out with the casualties and destruction. It was now time for them to recover their home and they would do it at any cost.

The various cabins ( and creatures) were helping each other to recover what was lost.

The Apollo cabin was tending to the wounded. The Demeter, Ceres, Persephone, Dionysus cabins along with the nymphs and satyrs were trying to regrow the plants and get the forest back into shape. The Athena, Ares, Artemis, Hermes and few other minor cabins were helping to rebuild the cabins, the big house and the dining pavilion. Hazel was helping in finding the various metals required as her curse was lifted. Jason was scouting the grounds while in air for a certain pyromaniac son of Hephaestus. And Nico was taking care of the last rites of the very few demigods who died defending their home while trying to look out for the Hispanic son Hephaestus. The Hecate cabin was preparing potions and antidotes for the injured while Chiron and Dionysus was reporting the happenings of the war to the Olympian Counsel now also including Hestia and Hades.

But throughout all these there was one demigod whose name was ringing through everyone's mind. The said demigod finally giving himself sometime to get checked on after being forced by his friends, girlfriend, and certain admirers like the dark haired son of Hades and the blonde haired son of Apollo taking the position of a doctor in the camp infirmary.


	2. Oh!!! Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter.....

As Percy lay practically immobile on the infirmary bed for Will Solace to check on him there were millions of thoughts bombarding his mind. He was blaming himself for not realizing about Leo's plan and for almost fulfilling Gaia's wish by letting his blood spill on the sacred ground. His mind was a mess, going all over the place at a time thinking of various alternatives that could have happened. As he lay on the makeshift mattress he could see the stars and make out few of the constellations that Annabeth taught him, one of those stood out predominantly, one which he knew all too well "The Huntress" Zoe's constellation. And for the umpteenth time that day he blamed himself for not getting Bob and Damsen out of that place and staying there by himself.

Something else that he was bothered about was that Annabeth was distancing herself from him. She was avoiding him as much as possible after that certain incident in the depths of Tartarus. He new very well before itself that their relationship would never be smooth but had never imagined her to feel extremely scared and intimidated by him that she could not look into her eyes. but there was something else behind it he new it and was just scared about what it was.

As all these thoughts started swirling in Percy's mind his body was not accepting it and the exhausted demigod's body finally trailed of to sleep induced by the exhaustion and mental, physical and emotional trauma caused over the years.   
He looked so fragile, broken and vulnerable that he was not much different than the Percy in his dream or rather memories. These were not the typical demigod- dreams-are-real dreams, instead these where much worse, these were the best memories of childhood (most of the times) but not exactly because they were filled with days at the park or somewhere special with his family, friends and such, but because it was the day when the abuse and bullying was to the minimal.

The days in Tartarus were hard for him and Annabeth, but he had tried to keep her safe, she meant a lot to him as she was maybe the first friend he ever had apart from Grover. They had brought back the memories and thoughts he had about the time he spent away from camp, the memories he had with great effort pushed to the back of his mind.

As Percy slept that day after about a week he was so exhausted that even though he got the worst nightmares, that day he didn't wake like the other days but just shed some tears unknown to himself. But little did he know that he was not alone and whoever was with him would try and get the boy to a better stage, to make the boy for once in his life happier.

Oh!!! if only they could .


	3. The Saviour and The Pyromaniac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to Stories_of_the_Shadows

Hey guys, so I don't know how the story is going. This is my first and I want to know your opinion. So please do comment or vote.  
The characters of PJATO and HOO series do not belong to me.  
So... read on.

Percy's frail body was looking almost dead, if not for his breathing and Nico's reassurances to the other demigods they would have thought him to be dead.

All the demigods (except for the Romans, who had returned quite reluctantly) were sat anxiously around his bed as Will tried to make out what was wrong with the sea prince.He was running tests in order to check if he was alright and stable. No amount of Ambrosia and nectar was helping to revive his pale skin to his usual color.

"We need to call the gods. That's the only way to treat him. I'll go and inform Chiron about it."said Will as he stepped out of the big house, where Percy was shifted later, to find Chiron.

The whole room was in complete silence as the demigods waited for the gods to come, wishing that they would feel it was important for them to come to their saviors' rescue when he needed it.

As they waited there, they could here a sudden crash coming from the beach and loud shouts of appreciation. They didn't take notice of it and instead just continued to stay there, just in case Percy got up.

"Wow!!! I come back to the camp, after almost being dead, to save a friend i promised, only to be given a warm welcome by my best friends, who are not even acknowledging me, in the infirmary. Ah!!! I feel so loved." came an all too known sassing voice of the pyromaniac.

"Leo!!!" came about 5 voices at once. Oh!! how happy they were to at least have one of their jesters' back with them. Just as they were about to tell Leo about Percy they were distracted by a slight cough coming from the other side of the infirmary.

As the others peeped out they could see the most gorgeous girl standing at the door. She was dressed in button down white shirt and a blue jeans that fit her in the right places accompanied with a pair of flats. She had long caramel colored hair reaching to the middle of her back which she had braided. "Guys this is Calypso, Calypso these are my friends Nico, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Clarisse."Leo said pointing towards all of them.

"Leo you moron did you have to give us such a scare, idiot "He heard Jason say which sent butterflies into his belly and made him feel queasy all over as he hugged him back.

"I'm sorry guys but I had to go, I had promised to save her thats why I took Festus and went in search of Ogygia. I didn't mean to scare you, I merely wanted to bring her out of the prison and give her a life of her own." apologized Leo his head held down with embarrassment to have disappointed his friends.

"Hey it's alright, bud, we are just happy to have you back. So, is this your girlfriend?"asked Piper raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"What??? umm.. no, actually we didn't work out so we stuck to being friends, thats it." Exclaimed Leo slightly embarrassed at his friends bluntness.

Just as all of them were catching up Will rushed into the infirmary "what happened?""what did the gods say?"and all other sorts of questions came from all over the place as he answered. "The Gods are in a meeting right now and won't be able to come till sometime later" replied a furious son of Apollo.

"What, are they insane. we need to move him now, you said so yourself" called out an alarmed daughter of Athena as she was Carding her fingers through her unconscious boyfriend's raven black hair.

Just as all the demigods were starting to show their disappointment, the son of Hades thought something else.

He was determined to save his hero, he hadn't lead all the crew members of Argo II to the Doors of Death and brought the Athena Parthenos along with Reyna and Coach Hedge only to lose him once more. He would do anything in his power to get the boy to recover. He didn't care that Percy didn't return his feelings, he just wanted to make sure he was safe because he knew he wouldn't forgive himself I'd he didn't.

"Nico!! What are you doing? Where are you taking him? Are you insane?" asked an astonished daughter of Athena as she saw Nico moving Percy from his bed to something easier to carry him in, like a stretcher.  
"Oh! cut it Annabeth. I don't care if the gods are in a meeting or if they are in a battle, Percy deserves to be given proper help. if they don't give it by themselves, than i'll force them to. I just don't care now . The only thing I'm bothered about is Percy now, so please, let me go. If you are willing to help me then you are welcome, otherwise please move out of my way." As Nico practically yelled these words at the other demigods Will, Jason and Leo seemed to have come to their senses as they helped nico to shift him carefully without disrupting the makeshift IVs they had made.  
Giving Annabeth a Stygian iron whistle Nico said " I'm going to shadow travel him there, if you want you can call Mrs O'Leary to shadow travel all of you there. And before you go anywhere inform Thalia or else she will skin you alive for not telling her about her favorite cousin."

With that being said Nico transported himself, Jason, Leo, Will and Percy to Olympus.

The other demigods could see that the ghost king was exhausted but were really very glad and indebted to Nico for being Percy's savior.


	4. Whats wrong with Percy (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all the comments and kudos I've been getting for the chapter, thank you guys you've made my day.....  
> Sooo.. here's your gift for commenting and stuff.... another update...   
> Enjoy reading

All the gods except for Poseidon( who was still trying to sort out things with Amphitrite and Triton) were seated in there thrones trying to have a meeting. The keyword being trying to. They were all arguing and bickering about something or the other and being just about annoying. Hestia and Hades were completely out of their wits, trying to calm their family down for once. Just as they thought that this couldn't get any worse,they heard a loud thud and a few oomphs!!! and ahs!!! When they had looked up, they saw a very astonishing site, completely out of the blue.

When Hestia first saw the group of demigods carrying another person on the stretcher she knew something was wrong, especially after she had recognized the limp body of Percy.

Wow!!! what an important meeting you are having, isn't it eh!!! Surely this must have been even more important and better than helping the demigods in recovering, huh!" Shouted Nico sarcastically as soon as he saw the gods, trying to vent out his anger and frustration while the others are trying to console him.

Hades could see that his son was quickly losing his energy. He knew that shadow-travelling had exhausted him and that, the slightest bit of exertion would drain him out. Everybody would have that he was as cold a father as he was a god, but they were wrong. Hades new all about Nico's problems and worries. His worry of not being enough, his insecurities, his endless love for the Sea Prince... the list would go on if he was to talk about it. He knew that Nico was very protective of the Sea Prince. He was sure that slowly the others will also realize how much Nico loved him. 

When they heard the thunder rumble outside it just enough to set of Leo's anger this time "Seriously Zeus!!! You really think that this is the time to sulk instead of helping a demigod. A demigod who had put all of you in front of his own life and saved your lives for the second time in a row. When he heard Zeus grumbling something in the lines of annoying brats he retorted him with a "what did you say" which just got a "nothing"in reply from the Thunder God which earned few snickers from the others occupying the room.

"What happened to Percy" asked an anxious Apollo wanting to know why his son was not able to recover the sea's son.

Just as the demigods were about to tell the gods about Percy, they heard a heartbreaking sob and a cough coming from the side were they had left him. Percy was sobbing uncontrollably, still unconscious and murmuring incoherent words under his breath. They were about to approach him when suddenly they saw Percy convulsing rapidly with a frown on his face. His eyebrows were scrunched up in the middle of his forehead, he was trying to take in as deep breaths as possible. He was flailing his limp body and looked as though he was trying to stop himself from drowning, something considered to be impossible for the sea prince. What they didn't know was that, it was exactly what was happening in that mind of his. 

****Inside Percy's Head****

Percy was back in that terrific place. He could feel the sulfurous atmosphere closing on him. He was unable to breath and suffocated. All he could see in front of him was red. He could recognize that he was near River Acheron. As he was trying to think something else, something to distract himself from he could feel himself slipping into a completely different place.

As Percy closed his eyes he could see the place he dreaded the most. It was the same way as it was before. The apartment was completely untidy, reeking of alcohol, sweat, dirty clothes and stinky shoes. He could see that most of the things from the hall were moved out to make place for Smelly Gabe's poker party. As he was standing there he could feel his childhood fears sneaking back into his mind. He could feel his heartbeat rising to an extreme level. His body became completely rigid with terror and fright, except for his hands which moved on their own accord. Sneaking around his waist as though trying to shrink back and hide. After what felt like an eternity Percy could hear shuffling sounds from the next room. He could hear a voice ringing in his mind. A voice he knew all too well, a voice which froze his insides and felt paralyzed by terror. He remembered all the other time he heard the cold and taunting voice of Gabe. Before long Gabe was standing in front of him. He was dressed in a pair of crumpled and dirty shorts and a wife-beater. He could hear the taunting voice of Gabe calling out names to him.

Loser

Worthless

Faggot

Annoying

Unloved Brat and various other words as he felt the first blow to his stomach, later on continuing to various other parts of his body, were it was away from the prying eyes of the others. As he felt the blows on him, he could feel himself yet again slipping from his memory and jerked his eyes open.

**** Back to the Present****

 

Ooohhh!!!!!! So guys whats wrong with Percy and How is he going to cope with things.....  
Chapter 5 will be up soon so stay tuned......  
Have a great day/night....


	5. What Happened to Percy ( part 2)

Poseidon was exhausted after his argument with Amphitrite. It seems as though all his time and energy is being taken up only by his arguments with his wife. He was getting anxious. He had seen that the Montauk beach and the beach at the camp were uncommonly calm. It felt like the calm before a storm. The water at camp beach was not its vibrant sea green anymore it was a dull green, just like the colour of Percy's eyes when he felt worn out or when he couldn't take the stress anymore. He knew that both these beaches were very affected by moods of his son. All this was completely wrecking his brain because he wasn't sure what had happened. When he heard Hestia's voice in his mind telling him to come to Olympus as quickly as possible, he was even more panicked and tele-ported himself to the throne room on Olympus.  
When Poseidon had come to Olympus he didn't expect to encounter the scene he did. It just broke his heart to see his favourite son completely torn and worn out. He could feel the lowering level of the fluids in his body and could see the heart-braking tears rolling down his cheeks. His skin was pale and hollow, basically shouting out "HELP!!!"He was scared to approach him. Seeing all those people standing around him with his brother's son's arms around him sobbing into his hair he was scared of what had happened. He hoped that it was nothing serious and that his beloved son was still alive.

Just as he thought that he couldn't take it anymore and quickened his pace he swore he could hear a not-so-steady thumping coming from Percy. Immediately he knew that it was Percy's heartbeat. He was sure of that because of three reasons- Firstly because it was a merge of both, his and Sally's heartbeat, secondly because of all the nights he had tried to sneak out to see his son, and thirdly because of a completely different reason. Percy's heartbeat was very similar to the sea. It was calm and composed when happy and well, it would never harm anything or anyone until they did something against it and its rage was terrific. He could see all these in Percy and he could hear his heartbeat in the waves of his sea.

**********  
All the other occupants in the throne room knew immediately that something was wrong. They knew that whatever their saviour was dreaming about must be something really hard to cope with.   
Nico had a feeling that he knew what his Sea Prince was dreaming about. He had an intuition which yelled at him that Percy was dreaming about that hellhole. He wished with everything he had that it wasn't Tartarus; he didn't know that it was something worse.   
Just as the rest of their occupants were trying to mull their thoughts, they heard a slight gasp from Percy and saw Nico rush towards him. Percy's eyes were jerked wide open with fear and terror swimming in them.   
Nico rushed to Percy's side and caught him just in time before he crashed onto the cold hard marble flooring. He could feel the coldness seeping into Percy. He wanted to warn them about it, about Percy's condition but couldn't bring his voice out.  
Just as the condition got even worse two voices warned them "he is losing his aura, please be quick" both voice were as similar as they were different. One was the cold and calm voice of Hades while the other was the panicky voice of Poseidon, both with concern dripping through them evidently.   
As soon as the words came out of his mouth Poseidon could feel all of their eyes on him. They all were sad and regretted now for not treating him the right way when they could.   
Apollo gave Poseidon a curt nod and hurriedly took Percy into the infirmary and put him into one of those beds. As he closed the doors he could see the anxiousness written all over the others faces. At that moment he knew that this would be one of those cases were he would give everything he could and if required more to recover. He couldn't face the council members and demigods if he let them down. He would do it for Poseidon, Sally, Nico and his other friends. He didn't need to be Aphrodite to know that Nico loved Percy and he couldn't face him if he let him down.

********

After Percy was taken into the infirmary everybody dispersed. The gods, with their kids who had arrived just about 10 minutes ago, had gone to their respective cabins to catch up with their kids. Leos heart swell to see that the gods were paying attention to their kids at least now but he didn't like that it had cost this to wake them up from their oblivious state. The gods were trying to catch upon everything that was going on in camp and with those who were in contact with their mortal families.

Hades was deep in thought; he knew that Nico couldn't be able to bear it if anything happened to another one of the persons that he loved immensely. He was sure that Nico would blame himself if anything had happened to the sea prince. He still remembered the day when Nico had brought Percy to the underworld so that he can take the curse of Achilles. Nico had fought his own father to save the person he loved; he had literally begged his father to join the fight just so that he could be near the son of Poseidon. This was not the only reason that Hades wanted to know how his nephew was. After all this time if there was anything he had learnt anything it was that one could not give upon his family whatever happens. Percy had on more than one occasion showed him respect and had tried to keep his children (Nico and Hazel) feel wanted and safe and had tried his best in keeping Bianca safe. Even when the wisest of the gods and goddesses and their children had avoided and didn't believe in Hades and his children, Percy had sought them out and made them feel at home. All this had made Hades to take a liking towards his brother's son.

After seeing the sun god take Percy into the infirmary and close the door everything had gone blank to Nico. He was unaware of his surroundings except that Hestia, Hades and Poseidon were taken into the infirmary later on to help Apollo. Slowly Nico had walked away from the infirmary doors. He didn't realize where he was going until he had reached the white sands and turquoise colored sea. Oh!! It was such a beautiful contrast just like the sea prince with the porcelain white slightly toned skin and bright sea green eyes. With the last thought being about Percy, Nico had slowly slipped into Morpheus' world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.... another chapter updated....  
> enjoy the chapter and make sure that you leave your opinion in the comments below...  
> I loved the varous people who have commented on my previous chapters because that kept me going.....  
> Thank You once again and hope you have a Great Weekend.....


	6. Realizations and Revelations (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys!!!!  
> Next chapter....  
> hope you like it....  
> and please please please leave comments on my story because that keeps me going....

It was around noon the same day, by the time Percy was taken into the infirmary and was being tended to, by the goddess of hearth, sun god and the sea god.

Till a long time none of the gods inside the infirmary had come out making most of the demigods to disperse from there anxiously, to mull on their thoughts and think them through.

***** Break*****

The daughter of Athena was starting to feel uncomfortable. The atmosphere was depressingly calm and eerily silent. The fears were starting to creep into her. Though she didn't tell anybody, she was terrified. Percy's body lying in the infirmary brought back to her the memories of Luke. She remembered the day, about 4 years ago, the torn and frail body of Luke as Kronos possessed him slowly. All these thoughts just creeped into her making her feel completely terrified. For many years Percy was the only thing stable in her life. He was there for her when she needed him. He supported her through thick and thin. Had her back at the time when her mother was not accepting her. As all this came to her, she remembered those days that they spent in Tartarus. She knew that she wouldn't have survived Tartarus and would have given up long ago if it was not for Percy. She owed her life to Percy for all that he had done for her.

Going over all this, she felt guiltier than she was previously. She felt that all the pain that Percy felt was somehow or the other inflicted upon him by her. And the fact that she wanted to break up with him didn't make her feel any better. She felt as though she had used him and suddenly dropped him. It wasn't as though she didn't like him. It was just that she doubted the depth of her feelings towards Percy. She saw him more as best friend, a brother than as a lover, the reason for her decision to break up with Percy. After a long time she felt as though her conflicting sides had ceased to decide on their own and had rather let her make the decision. She was no more in denial and was able to think straight.

They were few other reasons for her decision. It wasn't because she felt he was weaker than her now, it was because she felt that both of them needed somebody to help them through this. She was afraid not that Percy would hurt her but that she would disappoint him in some way. She feared that he would be manipulated and exploited. She had enough faith in him to believe that he wouldn't turn his backs onto them but she also knew of the demands of people and how they could change others according to their likes. Besides all this, there were things about him that she knew. Things he didn't realize about himself. She knew that the days spent in Tartarus had changed them both for worse and that they couldn't burden each other by leaning on the other. Slowly she realised that the only reason they were both together was because that was the easy way out and what most of the others wanted.

Right now she missed Percy more than anything. She needed to know how he was now. While she was trapped in her mind thinking things through, she didn't notice where she was going and crashed head first into someone's chest. When she looked up she saw the olive skin and dark brown almost black orbs filled with pain and understanding, a person that she had avoided for most of the time.

It was now, after a long time that she realized how Nico had changed. He was no longer the short, curious, happy-go-lucky guy from Maine, nor was he the sulky-broody boy in the labyrinth trying to reawaken his dead sister. No, right now Nico was the most level headed and practical person in the lot. He had his heart guarded and never let his emotions rule him. He had learnt and understood what his sister meant when she said that holding grudges was always the fatal flaw of the children of Hades. Standing at 6'3" he was more sensible at times when none of them could think and work straight. He was one of those important for a quest, not because he was the chosen one but because he would gladly remain in the sidelines and help them.

All these years Nico had intentionally or unintentionally helped them out of tight spots. He suggested the curse-of-Achilles to Percy, helped them in the labyrinth, persuaded Hades in to joining the war, searched for Percy, Got trapped in a jar trying to close the doors of death, confessed his feelings to Eros (let's just say she shouldn't know about it), Lead the crew to Epirus and lastly but it certainly wasn't the least brought the Athena Parthenos to camp half-blood and saved the world. Now that she thought, the list was exhaustive. Somehow or the other he had done small, minute things that by themselves didn't mean anything but put together they were things that were immensely great and important in their own way. She was one of those who had created opinion on him and judged him without even thinking and was ashamed of it. For the first time, today she felt sincere gratitude towards the son of Hades. All these days, she had avoided him as she feared that he would come between her and Percy's relationship. But now that she realized how much of a lie that was she was glad that she had decided to let go of him. She was even glad to have somebody like Percy at such a great level, someone who admired him. Somebody who admired him for being himself rather than the hero.

As all these thoughts scattered across her mind, she didn't realize that she was staring at him.

"Annabeth!!!"Nico's calm and composed voice brought her out of her reverie. "Oh! Sorry.. Nico I didn't see where I was going and crashed into you." She apologized and was playing with her fingers and pulling them in all odd angles. Her face showed that she was shaken by the news and that she was nervous about something. Of what Nico didn't know.

"It's alright Annabeth. It was a mistake. No problem." With that being said Nico stepped out, turned around and was about to leave.

"Wait. Nico..." he turned back and looked at her. "Umm... C...can I walk with you." Her voice was quivering as she felt unsure about this. At her words Nico was surprised to say the least. He scrunched his eyes and frowned a little in thought. After about a minute or half he nodded in reply to Annabeth and gestured her to accompany him.

As the both of them worked side by side the atmosphere turned tense. They were both hesitating to speak their hearts out in fear of causing the other hurt. After walking for some time now all they could see was a vast spread of water standing on the white sand.

Nico couldn't stand this tense situation anymore. He knew that he should improve his relationship with Annabeth and in that regard tried to approach her with utmost civility.

"What is it Annabeth? What did you want to talk about?" not in the least bit suspecting what was about to come.

"I wanted to thank you Nico..." came the blonde's voice. It was shivering and clearly showed that she was feeling uncomfortable and unsure of herself and her decision for the first time. "You don't have to Annabeth" Nico interrupted her.

"Please Nico just let me complete it. I need to get this out. First of all I am not saying this for bringing the others to Epirus and rescuing us. Partly it may be that but most of it is for a completely different reason. I want to thank you for being there for Percy when I wasn't. You didn't give up hope on him and stood by his side even without being there physically if you understand what I'm saying. I also want to thank you for keeping an eye out for us". At this she took a deep breath thinking over and trying to formulate how she is going to convey the next part of her message to Nico. "There is something else also. Nico, Percy may seem indifferent towards you and may seem as though he doesn't like you but just remember you mean a lot to him, even though he himself doesn't know about it being as oblivious as he is. He just feels sad for letting B...Bianca die and breaking your promise. Please give it some space and time. Everything will unravel and workout eventually."

Nico was astonished to hear Annabeth's words spilling out of her mouth. It was far from what he thought it to be and it surprised him. He slowly realized what she was saying and froze as it seeped into him and became crystal clear.


	7. Revelations and Realizations part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... here's the new chapter.....  
> For the first few chapters i got many comments and it kept me motivated but now, I haven't even got one. I hope that I get few more comments because it has always given me motivation to keep going and if there are any corrections you can suggest which i would be glad to correct.....  
> Hope you enjoy the new chapter....

Nico was astonished to say the least. He didn't know from where Annabeth was coming to this decision of hers. He had finally understood the hidden meaning behind her words and it just got him even more annoyed. But before judging her and jumping to conclusions he had enough respect to clarify the meaning.

"Do you mean to tell me that you want to.... break up......with him?" He couldn't get himself to say those two words, simply because he didn't think that there would be a time when this may happen. Till now he had always felt that they were the golden couple like in those chick-flicks he watched with Bianca when at the casino.

"But why, Annabeth. Everything was going on fine wasn't it?" It wasn't like he was forcing her to be in that relationship because truly he would have jumped at the possibility of Percy being single although he felt deep in his heart that this relationship was what Percy needed, the reason which he found himself begging to Annabeth with his eyes not to break up with the said demigod. Saying these words he was still playing the Sea Price's broken body in front of his eyes.

"It's....It's complicated Nico..."

"In what way Annabeth if you could care to explain." He yelled at the blonde girl.

As soon as the words spilled out of his mouth Annabeth knew that he had misunderstood her.

"You see Nico the reason we both got together to start with was because it was expected of us. The Hero and his girl best friend, disapproving parents. It was an easy way out for us, both of us. We had both lost a mentor, a leader, a hero, a friend when Luke died. We both understood the betrayal and heartbreak we felt and could help each other out when necessary. We were able to understand each other's pain and the depth of hurt we felt."

"So do you mean to tell me that even though you both understand each other so well you couldn't help each other this time around. I am not sure if I understand you." said Nico through grit teeth.

"Tartarus...." she paused a moment trying to push away the memories and horrors from crawling back into her without her permission. "It wasn't the same Nico. It brought back the worst of our fears and worries we kept hid behind our head. It became a frequent reminder of the disappointment we caused to the various people around us. But out of us two it affected Percy more. He had taken the full impact on himself because he didn't want me hurt. And I'm really glad for it because I don't know where I would be if it wasn't him. Anyway... we are both scarred Nico, he more than me which is scary seeing that he is more optimistic than me. He needs someone who will be there for him and who can give him the time of their day, they should be patient and caring and should be able to pick up his millions of broken pieces and put it together slowly piece by piece. Also there are things about him that he is yet to realize and I don't want to be the one to stop that process and keep him from finding his true self."

As Annabeth ranted Nico realized how extremely true she was. Him being a son of Hades had not stopped Tartarus from affecting him and bringing the worst memories. He knew that it would affect even worse for Annabeth and Percy, especially Percy, him being Poseidon's son and all. He also realized that she was extremely brave. Accepting defeat and asking for help takes a lot especially for someone as independent as the daughter of Athena. To be able to accept all this wasn't an easy task. One should be able to let go of their pride to come to terms with this but should have all the more extra courage to say it out loud and he respected her for that.

After a few minutes of silence trying to contemplate all this Nico felt a small feeling rouse in the pit of his stomach. The same one he got when he thought of Bianca or was spending time with Hazel. He had a feeling that this would be the start to a great relationship just as strong as siblings. Overcome by all these feelings and all that had been going on for the past day or two he pulled Annabeth into a tight hug that could only be rivaled by Tyson's hug.

**********

Thalia was searching for Nico and Annabeth. She was furious at the two to have left her out while both of them wandered away. She was waiting eagerly for Percy to wake up. For the years that followed after she became a hunter Percy was one of the few things that was constant in her life that she felt was close to family. Even after she had found Jason, she didn't forget about Percy.

She adored, loved and cared for him. She was one of the few people who knew about Percy's life, she had seen with her eyes how brave he was and looked-up to him. He was the one who had given her a sense of courage even though they were in bad terms on their first quest together at the end she had understood exactly how important Percy was for all of them. Truthfully there was not a single person who didn't like Percy or warm up to him (except for maybe Octavian). She didn't know if it was his loyalty or friendliness or helping nature but whatever it is she prayed to all the gods that they would help him out. Clarisse, herself and even Annabeth weren't exactly a welcoming lot but Percy had convinced them of his worth. Now Percy even had Reyna and Hylla's respect, most of the gods' blessings (including Hades') and most astonishing of all, the hunters acceptance.

The first time after she became a hunter she feared rejection, she felt that she would be mocked by the other hunters for trusting a boy that much after being betrayed by Luke. She felt that they wouldn't accept her for hugging her boy cousin. At the end of the Titan war the other hunters' had accepted and regarded him as a friend for the few times they had to co-ordinate with him. When Percy was lost that was the time she understood that they actually cared for him at the rate they were looking for him.

By the time Thalia's thoughts had come to a stop, she had reached the last place she could think of Annabeth and Nico going, but she was rethinking about it because she knew that both of them avoided each other. Though after she saw the situation there, she started second guessing her judgement about them being enemies or hating each other.

By what she saw previously, both, Nico and Annabeth, were uncomfortable with each other. By what she saw now she understood one thing, however different people may be, when we put aside our differences we can find solace in our company and surroundings. For the first time she saw Nico reveal his emotion and was glad that somebody was able to make a hole in the shell he had created, it would now be easier for them to crack it open, even if it would take a certain sea-green eyed demigod who was lying on the infirmary bed right now to completely bring him out. The root to all their fears and worries brought her back to reality.

"Guys!! Apollo has called for a meeting" If it was a different situation Thalia would certainly comment something humorous to which Annabeth would just retort, but now was not a time for fun and games and she knew that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last i was able to complete the part. I'm sorry for the delay and hope that i will be able to update soon, but i doubt it. Anyway don't forget to comment and leave kudos....


	8. A Wreck Of Feelings.... (Not Aphy's Fault.....)

Apollo was in his palace at Olympus.he was trying to get his thoughts straight and plan out how to tell the others. 

After tending to Percy's overly bruised and burned body he knew something was off. the reason why he had asked Hermes to disguise himself and get Percy's file from the local hospital. Seeing Percy's file broke his heart. The horrors that Percy went through was nothing comparable to what a usual demigod would face. It was much more and what shocked him even more was that, he had succeeded to maintain the dazzling smile of his even after being through hell literally and figuratively. The only thing that Apollo feared now was that Percy would give up now... after all this time. He wanted Percy to have that dazzling smile that sent sparkles to his eyes whenever he did smile to be present even after all the terrors he felt in life. 

He was used to people saying things like how sun is a symbol for optimism and that it gave them hope. Truth be told he was glad to know a person like Percy who was a source of fun, light and energy by himself and had actually, on more than one occasion gave reason for him to carry on. 

*****BREAK*****

Will was getting anxious by the minute. He wanted to know what exactly happened to Percy. 

Even though they hadn't exactly bonded or spent a lot of time with each other much, it didn't mean that he didn't like Percy. Will had always admired the Sea Prince's ability to smile even after facing the worst things. One more thing Will liked about Percy was how wise he was in terms of life. Even though Percy was not the most intelligent in terms of books and stuff, it seemed as though he had studied life page by page, word by word. He was one of the very few people who had accepted all the other demigods irrespective of who their godly parent was especially though who were considered as outcasts. He had tried to approach even those demigods who had turned their back towards the gods and that's what impressed him most.

When he had caught glimpse of what he understood to be was Percy's file, he was curious and by instinct he took a sneak peek into it. Before he could do anything else he had caught one word. One single world that made him cringe. He was even wincing at that thought and wished that it was not Percy's file. Before leaving his father's presence he caught a rueful smile from his father and left his presence..... 

*****BREAK*****

Everything was going haphazard and pointless. Everybody could fell how tense the place was.They were waiting for the rest of the group who had wandered off about an hour ago. All of them needed answers, from anywhere and everywhere they could get. Even the Gods were bothered of the depth of horror their hero was going through and wanted to get answers about that. 

In each of their heads, they had created scary and the worst possible scenarios. They were scared to death.And the person going through all of their heads was the same one and he meant a lot to most of the people present in the room in one way or another.....

The short span of time that Jason had spent time with Percy, he was jealous of him. He envied how the other demigods felt free to talk to him. Percy didn't have any reservations as to who he could talk to and who he couldn't. Jason was old-fashioned, governed by the silly rules of Rome. Even though Percy was this different from him, Jason found him quite similar to how he was. Jason recognized himself in Percy sometimes but mostly for all dark reasons.He was extremely surprised to see that even though he had gone through a lot he was still staying strong for the sake of others.

The slight sound of the large door n the eerie silence brought the blonde out of his thoughts. He was shocked to see Nico worried and openly showing his feelings while rushing through the doors. To be honest he shouldn't be so shocked, he knew the depth of Nico's feelings towards Percy. It was actually some sort of forbidden love story going on between them and frankly it reminded him of Romeo and Juliet...

The return of the three demigods was silently appreciated by all the others as each of them settled down wherever they could. 

Annabeth and Thalia had situated themselves with Clarisse, Reyna and Hazel. Hazel was still sobbing at the thought of Percy and Reyna was lost in her thoughts. Clarisse though looked strong and adamant, her eyes and the dried but unmistakable tear stains on her face told another story.Even though shed in the privacy of her bed and pillows, the tears were clearly a sign of her acceptance and admiration towards Percy. Very hesitantly had she warmed up to the Sea Prince. She remembered, all those years ago, her quest to bring back her father's chariot. He had stood beside her and faced her brothers. She remembers when he was the only one who believed in her and gave her the fleec as part of the quest. This was all only the beginning of a great friendshipwhich was only fuelled by by the numerous lives lost in the consequent wars. They had bonded quite well and and had turned out to be great friends after all. She didn't want to lose another one of her friends who meant a lot to her. 

As the girls sat with Hazel, Clarisse and Reyna, Nico had situated himself beside Jason and Leo. He could see the anxiousness written all over their faces clearly. His head was throbbing extremely and he just wanted to get this over with. He was starting to think positive now that he had let out his feelings and could also feel that Percy's lifeline had strengthened a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo.....
> 
> Hey guys. Hope all of you are enjoying the story. 
> 
> There are a few things I want to address here. I know that for the past two to three chapters I have been mostly concentrating on feelings of others towards Percy. It is because I felt the need to show the depth of his closeness and comfort with each other. Mostly by the next chapter or so the actual reason of what happened to Percy will be out.....
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter....


	9. The Fault In Our Stars.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know most of you want to kill me for the chapter name but I can't help it.....  
> Here's another chappie for you guys...  
> hope you enjoy Nico singing because he is going to sing for Percy....  
> It's called The Fault In Our Stars by the one and only australian twink Troye Sivan....

It has been almost a day since Percy had gone into the infirmary. Nobody had even got a wink of sleep. It was clear from how, each one of them looked so worn out and tired. Apollo was unsure of what to do, If it would have been some other person or in some other scenario he would have surely laughed and made fun of all the others for staying up for one of their friends, but now that he was going through it he knew better than that. All the time that he was treating Percy he was trying to understand what was going on in his body. Percy had gashes all over his body, though not all were from monsters or swords. Few were bruises of being pushed around, while few others were caused by glass shards from broken beer bottles. He could picture each and every bruise and wound that Percy had being given to him. The exact scene was playing in front of his eyes as he did it..... To make sure of what happened and to get the exact perspective of Percy's life, Apollo had done one of the most scary but an immensely important thing. He had looked through one of Percy's memories, the on that he was having at present.

*******dream******

He was standing in the midst of a very dirty room. The room was covered with dirt, at least two layers of it and seemed as though hasn't been cleaned for days. He was feeling extremely nauseous seeing the dirty laundry scattered across the room and the empty beer bottles scattered or rather thrown in an unruly manner. Few of the bottles had shattered and the glass shards were completely spread out. Being extremely careful of the stepping Apollo made his way through the hall into the dining hall where he was met with a horrified face of Percy. But, It wasn't exactly him. He looked about six years old. He looked so same but at the same time so different from the present Percy. His sea green eyes where hollow and void of all the mirth and mischief he had grown familiar to. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked extremely worn out. He had a gash across his cheek that seemed quiet deep and was trembling from his position beneath the table. The clear tear streaks showed the path of his release from the suffering, though not completely.

Just when Apollo felt he had seen and intruded enough and was about to leave, he heard a low growl. But what made him stay was not just because he heard it. He felt intrigued by the voice. It was so cold and the only emotion it could have held was anger, bitterness and resentment. As he turned around he saw the worst site possible. A man had entered the room by now and threw a half drunk beer bottle and the young boy. It looked as though it had hurt the boy and fuelled Apollo's anger. After few more similar scenes that had included drunk slurs of words such as unworthy, good-for-nothing and had caused quiet a few gashes and bruises he saw that the boy was now a home to colourful array of bruises across his torso, few limited ones on his face and few on the legs. By now the man had fallen asleep and Apollo wanted to do strangle the man right then and there. He didn't even know if he was worthy enough to be called a man or should he be called a monster. For the first time he understood the hatred that Artemis felt towards men and agreed with her.

As he thought all this, he didn't realize that the small boy had already gone somewhere. As he searched the small flat he came across the boy taking a shower. Slowly but surely the array of colors started dissipating and at the end not even a mark was left.

It was then that everything clicked for the blue eyed god. Percy had been using water to heal himself in the mortal world. How did he not realize all of this. Now that he understood few of the things that had happened in Percy's life he would be able to explain better to the others who were waiting. Few other pieces he just understood that he would ask Percy's friends and would slowly but surely complete the puzzle pieces.

*****end of dream*****

As he came out of the trance caused due to being in Percy;s dreams he saw Nico sitting by the Sea Prince. Seeing the Ghost King there Apollo was both irritated and grateful. He knew that he was quickly developing feelings for the Sea Prince, but he knew better than making the same mistake again. He remembered a little too well what had happened with Hyacinth and knew that it was both of their(Apollo's and Favonius') fault for Hyacinth's death and didn't want a repeat of what had happened.

he also knew that Nico was first in line for Percy's acknowledgement. If anything he should at least have a chance of acting according to his emotion for once. He could see the unmistakable tears dripping down the Ghost King's face just as one tear fell down his cheek. As he turned around, not many people where in the room, just the seven of the prophecy, Nico, Thalia and Clarisse. The rest of them were lounging outside. Just as he was approaching Apollo heard something new. Nico Di Angelo was singing even though quite low for him to hear, he could still hear few portions off it. He realize it was a song by an Australian Singer Troye Sivan. It was named "The Fault In Our Stars" and was written for those kids or people who were suffering from cancer and almost on the verge of loosing their lives. He understood why Nico would sing that song.   
The weight  
Of a simple human emotion  
Weighs me down  
More than the tank ever did

The pain  
It's determined and demanding  
To ache, but I'm okay...

And I don't want to let this go  
I don't want to lose control  
I just want to see the stars with you

And I don't want to say goodbye  
Someone tell me why  
I just want to see the stars with you

You lost, a part of your existence  
In the war, against yourself  
Oh, the lights,  
They light up in lights of sadness  
Telling you, it's time to go

And I don't want to let this go  
I don't want to lose control  
I just want to see the stars with you

And I don't want to say goodbye  
Someone tell me why  
I just want to see the stars with you

Don't give it up just yet stay grand  
For one more minute, don't give it up just yet  
Stay grand

(I don't want to let) And I don't want to let this go  
(I don't want to lose) I don't want to lose control  
(And I just want to see) I just want to see the stars (the stars with you) with you

And I don't want to say (don't want to say) goodbye  
Someone tell me why (tell me why)  
I just want to see the stars (the stars with you) with you

With you

In the middle of the song Apollo had left not wanting to intrude the personal time that Nico had with his Sea Prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Peoples.....
> 
> How are you.... Well... the update is here...hope you like it. Please comment and vote for it and also mention if any improvement is required......


	10. Ignorance Is Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter...   
> Reason's are relieved but will the Sea Prince be able to survive all that he has been through without losing himself to the demons lurking in his head...  
> Hope you are satisfied with the reasons...  
> Hope you enjoy it....

Slowly every body except Nico, Annabeth and Thalia had returned back into the Great hall. They were waiting to be joined by the gods and the other three demigods. Everybody could feel the weight of guilt and sorrow weighing on them while they couldn't make out what was going on. When Apollo called for a meeting with the Gods and the campers they thought that finally they would be ab;e to get rid of the gloomy moods weighing them down. Little did they know that maybe knowing it would far worse than not knowing.

As the gods and the rest of the three joined, Apollo was feeling extremely anxious. He didn't know how to approach the news without breaking down.

"Well..." he started "as you all have been waiting so long patiently, I think it's the best time to lay the cards out on the table and tell you everything. I request to not interrupt while I'm speaking and let me complete. If you have any doubts, then lift your hands and I'll attend to it. I also hope that you will continue whatever kind of relation you have with Percy and be with him through the hard times. I hope nothing goes bad from here...." saying these words Apollo studied everybody's face. Few faces like Poseidon's, Nico's, Annabeth's showed concern few others showed discomfort while others showed indifference.

"We all know Percy is Poseidon's son. Going into the realm's of the other to big three gods is a very serious affair for him. Going their without the permission of the respective god can be fatal to him. At the age of twelve, he had gone only into Hades' realm and without Persephone's pearls it would have been the most difficult task for him to be there. Tartarus lies on a whole new page. It works on completely different mechanism but is almost the same as Uncle Hades' realm. The rivers that flow through Hades' and then reach the underworld are the "Rivers of the Underworld". They, like the water bodies up here have river spirits but they work on different mechanism. They don't accept or allow anything foreign or unknown into their system without taking or causing some harm in return. Each of the river spirits has an unspoken rivalry in them especially in combinations like the somewhat better rivers like Lethe and Styx against the other three rivers Acheron, Phlegethon and Cocytus. As we all know Percy had already taken a bath in the river Styx before and also survived getting doused by the river Lethe without losing any memories. Now, that he has some sort of a protection from Styx and Lethe can't effect him the other river spirits have formed a rivalry towards Percy. The person drowning needs something to anchor him to the world. In other words he needs something to keep his mind and body sane. For Lethe and Styx he did have it in him... he was able to anchor himself. But as he ventured further into Tartarus he was slowly losing his sanity. It was causing his walls to crumble and bring back memories worse than you could imagine. 

The rivers Acheron and Cocytus made him relive the memories he had hid in the back of his mind. They brought back his insecurities and worries that were shoved deep into his head. They made him feel guilty and blame himself for the number of deaths around him. He had an extremely tough childhood which is not in my place to reveal to you. The least I can tell you is that most of the still existing bruises and scars on his body are from the mortal world. He had tried to heal them all with water but Tartarus had brought it out into limelight. He was so dam scared that he felt himself drown in the rivers(got the pun)." At this statement everybody let out a gasp. Nico had slid sown the doors from where he was standing. His head hung low feeling distressed that his hero was going through all this and he couldn't even help him. 

It took a while for them to contemplate. After contemplating everything Apollo saw a hand lift. "Yes Malcolm."

"Well... we all know from Annabeth here that they drank from Phlegethon. Then isn't it supposed heal them, why did it worsen Percy's situation." asked Malcolm with genuine concern dripping from his voice. 

"Actually that is one question to which I couldn't find any answers and was hoping that somebody might be able to help me here." As Apollo scanned across the room his eyes met with a pair of pure obsidian black eyes. Seeing them filled with concern and distress for the limp body in the next room Apollo knew that his answers were with Nico, but he didn't push him for answers.

"I know why!!!" everybody had expected to hear Athena or the Lord of the Underworld, not the destined Prince of the Underworld.It was not like he was a fool or something. It's just that nobody thought he would actually take time to read through and converse with others (dead or alive) and think through stuff. The Ghost King was still crouched down, his back slumping against the huge doors. 

"You see one of the main things about the rivers of underworld is that if they can't effect the person while inside Tartarus they suck out all the life from inside after he comes out(if he ever does, that is). It's like some complication after taking meds. Both Annabeth and Percy had drank from the Phlegethon but escaped from Tartarus. This was one reason they felt so tired and worn out after coming out of the place. It wasn't just because of the war. Phlegethon was eating them out from the inside. It had burnt their throat, not allowing them to consume anything. Personally i am happy that Annabeth has started eating once again.

But Percy... He is a different case altogether. His powers with water allow him to heal himself. The innumerable times he had to heal the wounds caused in the mortal world... " at this he visibly gulped. He was terrified to say those words. He knows exactly how he was treated in the mortal world due to an unplanned visit there. As Nico slowly lifted his head he caught a pair of turquoise eyes looking away at the horizon. He saw the eyes raging and knew that Poseidon had caught up with his thoughts.

" Due to all the water used to heal his body's fluid composition has higher water. Tartarus is a place far from pure. It sucks out the happiness of the person. It literally feeds on the happy thoughts and brings out the miserable ones. It has a fire in it, not the kind that provides us with warmth like Leo does, instead, it makes ones blood run dry and and makes us feel cold. Tartarus has drained his water and all the rivers had brought his misery into light. I don't even know how he is sane till now..." with a dragged sigh Nico ended his explanation. Some of the demigods looked at him with awe while some held concern. If at any other time he would have found it hilarious.

" How is he... exactly." asked Leo after five minutes. 

"Physically except for some bruises and scars that are still left he is fine. But, mentally and emotionally I don't know. After all that he has been through let's just hope we can get our Percy back from the demon's in his head." replied Apollo with a weak smile. 

"Campers we are going to arrange rooms for you in one of the unoccupied palace. Get some rest." announced Mr. D as slowly all the gods started to leave. 

For the first time everybody, including Athena and her cabin believed that "Ignorance Is Bliss"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys...  
> Hope you liked the chapter....  
> I won't be updating the next chapter any time before April 1st because I have my 12th board exams. And need to do some serious revison.   
> Don't forget to comment and leave kudos...


	11. The Gods Get a Weird Request....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to Stories_of_the_Shadows as a Birthday Presnt. Happy Birthday and thank you for your immense support.

Percy was not the only one who was being plagued by dreams. There was another person who was going through the same things and dreamed about almost the same things as Percy, except hers were more like flashes. Rachel has hardly had a full night's sleep since the war was over. Even now she was plagued with the dreams but she felt that these were different than the usual ones she got. These flashes were not the present, nor were they the future they were the past and she knew particularly whose past it was and that was what was terrifying. Even the thought of her friend was enough to send her into a puddle of her own tears, but it looked as though they had dried out now.

She had to get it all out and with that thought she did the only thing that relieved her from that. She started painting those flashes and images that were running through her mind. Her hands were moving at lightning speed as she captured her dreams on pieces of paper. At the end of three hours, she had five paintings done.

The first was a younger Percy being abused by Gabe and bullied by his friends.

The second one was a broken Percy at the banks of the River Phlegethon. His eyes empty and lifeless.

The next one was Percy in a bed that was clearly not his known by the absence of his signature Little Mermaid or Finding Nemo bed-sheets. Beside him was a worn out and tired Sally tending to him.

The fourth one was Percy in his room with Luke by his side both of their looks gracing the brightest of smiles. 

The last one was the camp, but the thing was that everybody had their backs turned on Percy as though they were blaming him for the wars. But somewhere in the shadows hovering over Percy was a worried Nico.

It was now that she was able to understand those scenarios. It were Percy's thoughts, his dreams and fears and she knew that something must be done to get him out of his mind. It was slowing his recovery and making him give up on life. She didn't want to see her friend this broken. And now that she knew what was wrong she was not going to hold back in helping him and get it done.

*******

By the time that Rachel reached the throne room, she wasn't too shocked seeing the Olive skinned boy.

After checking on Percy the usual group of demigods had assembled in the throne room. Breakfast was supposed to be arranged in one of those huge ballrooms attached to the throne room. Almost all the campers sacrificed their food and prayed for Percy. They just wanted their sassy friend and fellow camper back. They couldn't take the fact that he was there lying on a bed, in the infirmary.... 

As they were all regaining their composure, they heard a sudden crash and saw Nico running into the throne room and whispering something to Apollo. After a short conversation Apollo nodded and approached Zeus. "We need to have a meeting held. I want the campers to attend also."and even before Zeus agreed Apollo summoned the gods and the campers.

*******

Rachel had thought of talking to the rest of the seven and their group and thought of discussing her opinion but now that the meeting came up she had to wait.

"So, what is it that you wanted to discuss here Apollo." boomed Zeus' voice across the throne room. 

"Nico, had come up with a request and i think that it would help in his recovery." after getting a quizzical look from everyone occupying the room Nico, at Apollo's signal, stepped forward and asked "I think that we should allow Sally Jackson and Paul Blofis if required to Olympus."

"What!!!" boomed Zeus' and a few other gods like Athena and Ares' across the room. "That is outrageous. We can't have mortals in Olympus." 

"I don't care i think that being with Sally is the only way that Percy can have a quick recovery. He has a very strong bonding with his mom and that is maybe the only way for a speedy recovery." 

Hearing Nico's request and his answer Rachel was quite shocked because she had thought of discussing about the same thing to the others. 

"Father, with all due respect, I think Nico's suggestion is right. To recover he needs Apollo to tend to him and check on him and his mother for that bond strength. You have to accept it father. You have to arrange their accommodation either here or somewhere where he will be safe." it had come from the most shocking person, Artemis.

"I don't care. I am not going to allow mortals into my realm. I don't mind sending him somewhere else away from harm but Olympus is out of bounds." came Zeus' stern voice calming everyone down. 

"Where do you suggest we take him. Apollo should be able to access him and have availability of things he requires." asked Rachel.

Annabeth chimed in having an idea of a place that would be just right for them."What about Ogygia?" she asked meeting Calypso's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... 
> 
> Hello guys, 
> 
> Hope you liked the update. My exams are over so i would most likely be able to update by next week again. Also sorry for the somewhat short update. Hope you have a great day/night.
> 
> What do you think of Rachel's dreams and 
> 
> What do you think will be Calypso's reaction.
> 
> Vote and Comment. 
> 
> Love, Maggie


	12. Calypso learns the truth....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... here's the new update. Hope you like it.

"No!!! I am not going to allow you to put him in Ogygia." she screamed furiously even before she could think through what she was saying. "He is a heart-breaker and can't keep promises " 

Calypso was furious to say the least. She was furious at Percy because she believed that he was a traitor. She hated him because he promised her something but broke the promise almost immediately after he left the island. It may have been a prison but it was still her home for so many eons. It was her safe haven. She hated the curse. Not because she was imprisoned but because she always got her heart broken. Biased by her thoughts not knowing exactly why everybody was kissing upto Percy. 

"He doesn't care about anybody except himself and i'm not going to help somebody who broke my heart. I may have come out of there but it doesn't mean that i'll let anybody who wants to use it." As she completed her rant she didn't notice the two demigods who creeped up to her and were glaring at her holding their weapons. 

Annabeth and Nico were furious. They couldn't bear that someone could actually speak ill about the boy they loved. They didn't care who it was and reaached for their weapons to warn her. "If you speak one more ill word about Percy, i dare you to fight us..." said Nico annoyance evidently lacing through his words.

"Well if you feel so possessive about lover boy why don't you explain yourself why he couldn't keep his side of promise and help me get out of there, huh!!! You may think he is a gentleman but he is nothing but a heart-breaker and can't keep his promises." said Calypso hurt and furious.

This time it wasn't just Nico and Annabeth who did it. Thalia, Leo and many others didn't know what to make of Calypso. To be truthful Thalia wanted to give a tight smack on Calypso's head. 

"Percy is many things but not a promise breaker. He keeps all his promises to his best ability. If he is not able to do it then there is obviously a reason to it. After the first war he was offered immortality, the highest honour to a demigod. But he didn't take it. Instead he made the gods promise that they would claim all their kids and legacies. He wanted it to be a better place. He even made Zeus promise that he would get you and the other innocent and neutral titans out and set them free. He had thought checking up constantly after that but never got to it because he was kidnapped by Hera before he could ever do anything. After he recovered his memory everything went wrong because of the war. He was never free of his guilt though. It was another thing to add to the list of things he felt bad about. Everybody thinks he is invincible and without any problems in his life. But it's all wrong, you don't know anything about him. He has scars, mental, physical and emotional ones. He is terrified of the world and the horror that lies in it. He may look as though he doesn't care one bit about what others say and do, he may look indifferent about the deaths but deep inside he is blaming himself and I don't think he needs it from you so you better shut your mouth if you don't want to feel the wrath of about a camp of half-bloods." ranted Clarisse shocking everybody present there. 

Calypso was looking extremely shocked with what she had learnt and collapsed onto the couch she was standing beside. She didn't know anything about this and now she felt ashamed at her assumptions and how she had cursed Percy for the past few years. 

"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions and sorry that i blamed him. You can come to Ogygia and keep him there if you like and after he recovers I'm thinking that i'll turn it into a vacation spot and you can spend sometime there if you like, away from the monstrous world..." said Calypso overcome with grief and upset with things that she had said about their saviour.

"I still am not convinced we should expose our world to a mortal we know nothing of just for the sake of some idiotic demigod especially who is the son of Poseidon, he could turn out just as irresponsible as him." said Athena trying to find logical reasons just to avoid helping out Percy. 

Poseidon was growing furious by the minute. He wanted nothing more than blasting athena off the faqce of earth but he knew he couldn't do that. So he avoided and let go of what she said and addressed the council "who all agree that Sally should be allowed to see Percy and to take her to Ogygia." With 13 out of the 14 council members agreeing they decided that Percy will be taken to Ogygia that afternoon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sooo...  
> Hope you liked the update. What do you think about it. Hope you have a great day/night....  
> What do you think will happen next...   
> Vote and comment....
> 
> Love, Maggie....


	13. Sally and the Seven

At Olympus the seven (sans Percy but including Nico) were trying to work out how they were going to Percy's house and tell Sally about Percy. The first option was to shadow travel but Nico didn't have the energy to do so right now, which was why they had decided on taking equestrians with them. As they reached the stables Nico heard somebody call his name. 

"Can I come with you guys...."came the titaness' voice. Calypso wanted to meet the great lady who was Percy's mother. She wanted to know from where the boy had got such a selfless nature.

Annabeth climbed on to Porkpie while Nico tried to climb onto blackjack expecting to be thrown off but surprisingly being accepted by the Pegasus. The titaness was sat behind annabeth holding on for her dear life. As the demigods left the safety of Olympus everybody was filled with dread. Nico wished that Sally didn't turn into another May Castellan.

*****

Sally Jackson was in the apartment, making another new batch of cookies, blue choco-chip cookies to be precise. Percy had promised to her that once the recoveries are done in both the camps he would come home with his friends this time. It was like a compensation to the number of birthdays Percy had missed, though it wasn't anywhere near his birth date. 

She hadn't gone mad like May Castellan. Yes, she knew the story about May. She wasn't crazy. She knew the reality that things could be wrong and that there is a possibility that her baby boy would never return. She was just hopeful that her boy would survive, she knows he was extremely strong going through the excessive bullying both at home and at school she just wanted the best for her boy.

She was trying to make as many batches as possible so that it would be sufficient for all the demigods that were coming. Paul was at school and she was trying to plot a new story for her upcoming novel.

As she got the next batch out, she heard the door bell ring. Hoping that it was her son she opened the door with a huge hopeful smile on her face. "Nico!!! Annabeth!!! I'm so glad you guys came...." the blue eyed lady exclaimed. She invited the three of them warmly even though she didn't know Calypso. 

Seeing the grave faces of all four of them she had expected the worst and was getting ready for the same. 

"Percy... is alive." Annabeth informed sally. "But barely... He has been in a coma like sleep for the past two days out of exhaustion but we are sure that he can make it out alive, but we are not sure of how long it will take for him to recover." 

"Why don't you guys sit and make yourself comfortable while I get you some cookies."the older woman said coming out with a batch of fresh home made blue cookies.

"So what happened." Sally inquired.

"We... fell into tartarus and it has made everything even worse to cope with. Percy, while making sure that I don't get affected much took everything on himself. Now because f that experience he is remembering all of his worst memories and he is taking a lot of time to recover from it. We think that maybe you coming with us would help in his recovery." answered the daughter of Athena gravely. She knew that she will have to tell Sally about her decision soon but she was terrified of h her reaction.

"We are thinking of shifting him to Ogygia and taking you also there"added the ghost king.

Sally was shocked. She had never thought that she would be going into some sort of a place that is directly linked to the Greece myths, though it wasn't truly a myth. "Isn't that the island Calypso the good titaness stays, the one from whom Percy had brought the moonlace from." she asked curiously. She didn't notice the third person in that room being completely immersed in her son's well being. 

"Did he really plant the moonlace" she heard a meek voice call out from behind the other two. As she looked behind the two demigods, she saw a really beautiful girl with caramel colored hair dressed in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. She immediately recognized her as the titaness in question. 

As she was about to bow to her and greet her, Calypso just reached out and hugged the lady tight. She could see from where Percy got all his traits of selflessness and bravery and optimism from this lady and she just wanted a reassurance from their side to herself.

"So... I'll just get my bags packed and of you can, can each of you carry those boxes with you." Asked Sally as she got ready.

About an hour later they were ready to depart. Calypso was teleporting with Sally. Note that novo was feeling better, he shadow-travelled himself and Annabeth to Ogygia where Apollo had already shifted Percy to and most of the demigods had set camp there.

Just as the four of them stumbled on to Ogygia Sally was awestruck and as if on cue Will came over and shrieked "Nico!!! Come quick it's Percy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys....  
> What did you think of the update. I know I promised one a bit earlier but I wasn't happy with that so I sort of changed it a bit. So what do you think happened to Percy. What do you think I'd going to happen next. Let me know...  
> Comment and vote  
> Have a good night/day lovelies  
> Bye....


	14. Way to Recovery

Hey guys... this is the new update...

fair warning : this chapter may trigger so careful....

Seeing the blonde haired demigod talking to Nico about Percy animated while trying to send a smile across to her she recognized him as Will Solace the Apollo cabin leader.

Listening the urgency at which he was speaking to Nico about Percy she was extremely happy but at the same time was anxious. She didn't want it to be bad but it was going to be bad anyhow was what she has drawn from the behaviour of all those there.   
But she was strong. Extremely so, she had been through and had survived in tough spots and heart breaking situations. She knew that Percy was the same and was proud of his strength and it seemed to have brought a new kind of confidence in her.   
*****  
As the group made their way to the infirmary there was an irking silence. It was one if those awkward silences that brought endless questions, but seeing the other demigods her strength increased.   
As they neared the infirmary, the group could here endless screeching and shouting. Listening to those screams she was reminded of the time in between the wars and quests that Percy used to stay at home. She remembered all those days when they both would end up in there living room on the couch eating blue cookies and watching Finding Nemo and Little Mermaid or sometimes any of the other animated movies.  
*****  
As soon as Will Solace heard the shriek he rushed into the infirmary room along with the other visitors. He could feel the atmosphere getting tense.  
As he looked up he saw an empty bed only to be met with a dreaded sight.  
*****  
Nico looked like he had seen a ghost. Even for a ghost king the way that Percy liked right now it was the most scary and terrifying thing till now.   
The green eyed demigod was in a dreadful state. Percy was sitting in a small corner near the bed. It could hardly fit another person. He was convulsing in that corner with his face tucked into his knees. As the others understood, he was muttering to himself about things from Leo died because of you.... to Gabe was gonna get you..... His eyes were just hollow spheres of green color. If this wasn't bad enough, the knife in his hand with the bleeding arm was enough to irk them to no end.   
*****  
Everybody was frozen to their spots. They were all not even able to function the least amount. Sally hasn't given up though. She knew that this was one other time that she had to make sure that she supports her son once again this time cause this is what is needed to help him.  
She was ready to do anything in order to make sure that she gets her son and help him out. She knew that she couldn't just remove the demons cause they will always be lingering somewhere inside than bit she knew that if conquered they can be tucked deep inside the mind and just have it done with. ***** Even for somebody who was that familiar with death and ghosts and other stuff of that sort, Nico couldn't digest what was in front of him. He had never actually imagined that he would see his Percy in this state at any given point of time. Seeing the love of his life this broken he couldn't get his mind around anything at this moment. All he could think was the slashed wrists, the half moon crevices on the skin of his palms, thighs and cheeks indicating the areas the sea prince had pinched himself. It was all too much for him but he knew, he couldn't possibly abandon him, and with this new found impulse and urge he rushed and cradled the fragile by in his lap. At that spur of moment seeing the immense gratitude and the need in those sea-green eyes Nico had decided on his next course of action. 

By the time he realized what was going on, Sally had reached them and was singing a lullaby, calming the beating heart of the boy in his lap. Seeing how small, tiny and fragile Percy looked Nico made the decision as he felt himself slipping into the realm of darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, How are you all doing... I'm in uni right now. Just joined.... I'm loving the orientation that we had till now. 
> 
> So... fair warning i can't promise regular updates on the book but i do promise to complete the book. 
> 
> Also let me know what you thought of the update....
> 
> Have a nice day guys... love you all loads....


	15. Things improve... or Do They????

The beach was crashing treacherously on the shores of Ogygia. It had been around three days since Sally had come and they had encountered that terrifying scene. Nico was terrified to be honest. And it wasn't just Nico. It was so scary to see the most optimistic person they knew to slowly unravel. It was as though he was slowly tearing apart and the walls he had built were breaking down.

Sally being here had actually helped in Percy's recovery. It was like she was spreading her positivity and strength. After that encounter three days ago, Percy had stayed awake for a longer time than usual. He was slowly getting better physically, but they knew that he was still carrying a huge emotional and mental burden on his shoulders.  
Seeing the bags under his eyes it was clear that even after a weeks recovery he was still bothered and scared and burdened due to all that had happened in the past month.

*****  
Annabeth knew not what to do. She was terrified that whatever she was about to do would just pull all the improvement that Percy had gone through would just come undone.  
She didn't want that. She knew that they wouldn't be a good couple especially after everything that happened they were too broken to help each other.  
Thinking of all that, that had happened in the past few days made her realize that whatever was her decision was a really good one. Seeing that Nico was Percy's confidante and the only one he was actually listening to other than his mother. She had started to realize that Nico had once again jumped in to save the scene for his love. And that was enough to make her stand to her decision of breaking up with Percy.

*****

Sea green eyes were lost on the horizon. As he waited for another day, another hour. He didn't know what he was waiting for, only thing he knew was that he wasn't the same and didn't know if he would ever be. The scars had come back, as fresh as the day they were given.  
He remembers each day, each bruise, cut and wound that he got. With those thoughts he had slowly drifted off to sleep. 

*****Flashback*****  
Percy sat there, middle of the park, watching the other kids play with each other, their parents and he just wished he could join them. Though he never restricted himself in approaching themselves the rest of the kids didn't want him to play with him. He was always a freak, in school, at home, in the park. Being Dyslexic being able to hear weird sounds in water from fishes and horses, being able to breathe underwater were never considered to be normal everyday tasks that everybody engaged in so more often than not he was discarded from society. 

In school the situation was worse for him. He was picked on. Being lithe and sort of tiny for his age, Percy was the target for many bullies. Sometimes it went overboard with physical injuries and names that he was called. Weird, Freak, Worthless, Dumb just added to the sea of words already thrown at him everyday. His dictionary was limited to things he heard on a frequent basis, and these, being few of the many things he heard regularly it included these. 

He didn't know why he was even avoided all he wanted was one friend. A single one who would be there with him. a single person ready to help him. With this thought the boy drifted off into a slumber imagining to be lulled by the swooshing of the winds and the water in the lake near by.

#####Part II of flashback#####

There he was, the boy he was looking for standing in the midst of bones, being pulled down by them. The closer he went, trying to help him, the more the boy was being pulled in. The demigod's mischievous blue eyes, radiating the terror they felt. Percy felt blamed. He couldn't stand with himself that all these wars ended up doing were killing more people and not considering or thinking about what was happening. He felt disgusted with himself because he didn't help and save them when he had the chance to. He felt as though he was a killer, murderer, their murderer. He felt as though he should be punished. He should be the one to be taken away from this land of living and rot in the depths of the underworld. He couldn't accept or comprehend the fact that he was not in any way or form the reason or the cause of the deaths of all these demigods. Trying to pull the devils and demons in his head, the sea-green eyed boy pinched and pulled on his skin. Leaving bruises and pinch marks on his body.

*****flashback ends*****

It had been quiet sometime after Percy had dozed off. Annabeth was looking for him. She has been avoiding not talking to Percy, especially about them breaking up, for quite a long time now. She knew she had to get it done with, but she also knew that it wouldn't be easy. 

When she saw a body curled into fetal position, trembling and whimpering incoherently she ran to them, expecting exactly who it would be there. Seeing her best friend so torn apart, she was heart broken. She didn't want Percy to go through everything. As she saw the nail impressions and the unhealed scabs that were unconsciously pulled out, she wasn't sure what else she could expect but made a promise that she would always be there for him and help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, 
> 
> So.... Hows everyone. I know that I was MIA for a very long time.   
> What did you think about it. Comment. Vote. Let me know....
> 
> Love
> 
> Maggie....
> 
> P.S: i'm not sure when the next update will be so.... yeah....but there will be one.... so... rest assured....


	16. The First of Many Amends

Percy had been a silent case since the beginning. This was the reason that even though he had always been silent with everything he did or felt. It wasn’t much different now. He was slowly isolating himself. He didn’t know how many people noticed but he knew that in case he didn’t want to hurt anybody he should at least take the first step and make amends the first thing that in his opinion was wrong and not required.   
He had to tell Annabeth that he couldn’t continue fooling himself, her and everybody else that he loves her. He did love her but not the way he would love his lover.  
********  
Annabeth was sitting by the ocean, going through the few pictures that she had of the crew, demigods and Percy. She couldn’t help but feel guilty. She knew that she had to do the inevitable and that to before it gets worse. She needed to give way to Nico to pick up those pieces from Percy. He was the only one that could still help her seaweed Brain and she was ready to do whatever it takes.   
As she contemplated what and how to proceed, she heard the Person she was thinking of calling her out. She didn’t know how she missed it but she did somehow.   
“Wise Girl!!!” she could hear the same hesitation and contemplation in his voice that laced her voice. She was eager to hear what her Best Friend wanted to say. At the same time, she also wanted to tell him o what she wanted to say. But what he had to say had shocked her to say the least.  
“I think we should break up. I don’t think I can handle being in a relationship now. After…, After that place I don’t think the two of us can handle being in a relationship with each other. We need to have some time for ourselves and see someone else. And I think that it’s somebody else that I love and not you, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be springing this upon you like this. I’m really sorry. I hope we can still be best friend and be Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl….”  
Saying Annabeth was shocked would be an understatement. Though she didn’t know what had brought this, she was glad she didn’t have to tell him and break her best friend’s heart. She was quick to show her approval by hugging the sea prince and replied by saying “Of course!!! Also, just for the record we will always be Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain…. I and all of us here just want you to recover. We know that it is hard but we will get there. Not to worry. Just take care, yeah.” With that she hugged her best friend and for the first time after a long time both of them felt at peace having let go of one of the heaviest burden on their shoulders of not giving up on them.   
It was the sunniest day of the year till now. And all the campers were buzzing around. Everybody had gone back to the places that they belonged to. Ogygia had been a good place of rehabilitation of sorts for all the war veterans. It just felt good and made them feel much better.   
It was true that Percy was not yet completely recovered but the campers had hope now that their leader will get better. The campers of New Rome were also coming to the camp in the afternoon. It was something they had planned after the war, that no matter what both the camps would meet and discuss matters civilly and just bond and mingle to avoid being attacked by each other and by others taking them being divided as a weakness.  
The whole of Argo II had missed the company of Frank, Hazel and Reyna a lot. It felt great to have all of home together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey,   
> I know it’s extremely short, but I wanted to know your opinion on the ships. NicoxPercy is the main pairing. But with that I wanted to know which side pairings do you want.   
> 1st Option:  
> LeoxHazelxFrank  
> JasonxReyna  
> AnnabethxPiper  
> 2nd Option:  
> LeoxJason  
> ReynaxAnnabethxPiper  
> HazelxFrank  
> 3rd Option:  
> LeoxJason  
> FrankxHazel  
> Annabethx(Piper or Reyna any one of them)  
> Do let me know which ones you want by voting. Also, let me know what you thought about it. Vote and Comment.  
> I have my final evaluations of the first semester in Uni right now. I’m getting paranoid with them so sorry if the update sucks….
> 
>  
> 
> Also...  
> I wassn't able to reply to all the comments i've been getting...  
> sooo.... Thank You all those who have been reading my story and commenting... I love you all.....


End file.
